Beautiful Disaster
by InchOfGold
Summary: He's so beautiful yet so unreachable. Can something so beautiful be such a disaster? DG


Characters not mine, story loosely based on Kelly Clarkson's song Beautiful Disaster and that's not mine either.

Enjoy!

Beautiful Disaster

By Inch Of Gold

Ginny Weasley often wondered what was it about her that attracted men who had been wronged and damaged.

Tom, with his beautiful face and smooth words, was an orphan from birth. Neglected by his so-called father. Wanting nothing more to rid the world of the mudbloods and being a half blood himself. He had approached her by the diary and only later did she find out that he had chosen her simply because of her hair. Well, Tom thought he could handle fire and that had cost her innocence.

Harry, with his scar and brilliant green eyes, who been marked since he was born and had to live as the Harry Potter. Wanting parents he never had and a childhood that had never been lived. He noticed her only too late. Ha, seventh year when she had been with Draco. She always loved him, but hand it too him to make her chose between him and Draco. Well, she chose neither because that was when the war finally started. By then, she still loved him but she finally realized that they were oh, so wrong for each other. Draco had broke her heart for the 2nd time so Harry and Ginny spent a year, dating on and off only to realize while they still were hopelessly in love, they had begin to hate each other and so with a goodbye, remained friends.

He drowns in his dreams, and exquisite extreme she knows… 

And then that left Draco, whose life had been planned out from the very beginning, is the one she wanted to work so, so much but hadn't. She thought that nothing would come in between them, even though the war went on, he was on the right side. Harry and her broke it off. Her brothers approved for some "macho bonding session" that happened between them. But goddamn him… He just couldn't let her love him. He was oh, so beautiful but he was just so unreachable. She remembers watching him sleep one night; he looked like an angel, blond hair, and pale skin. Perfect. She thought it probably was the only time he didn't have a defense wall for his emotions. But, he…it turned out to be a disaster with he leaving again on a war mission and breaking her heart for the 3rd time.

He's as damned as he seems, more heaven than a heart could hold, and if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in… 

So what if he had a bad father, she could fix him couldn't she? What can't love fix? Evidently, she was wrong. He was like a fallen angel, hiding behind Lucious this whole time, trying to be what his father wanted. Draco loved that bastard; you had to love your own father.

Ginny Weasley sighed again and looked at her bridesmaid dress. She should be happy at least for Ron and Hermione. One is her brother, the other her best friend, being the maid in honor made her happy but she couldn't help but feel jealous that Ron and Hermione found happiness and love.

_Maybe I'll just be an old spinster with 20 cats. _She thought wryly. But nonetheless she pulled her self up and looked in the mirror. She was glad that Hermione chose this cream dress theme and not the pink one. _Urgh, me in pink!_

But she knew the reason that she was being unreasonable in that Ron and Hermione were marrying during the war and Dra-Malfoy, she corrected herself, was coming to the wedding, being the best man no less. She went out the door into the room where Ron and Hermione were getting married. It wasn't much. Hermione only wanted the suits and dresses to be prefect and that was it, but Ginny thought the room was beautiful. It was just a room with an altar and red carpet but she saw the happy faces of her family. Them getting married was like a beacon of light in this cold, ruthless war.

Harry and Ron are Aurors but Hermione is a magic specialist and Ginny was a Healer. A great one at that, the youngest ever to graduate from St. Mungo's Healers College. A break during the war allowed the wedding to happen but so many are not here, so, so many…

"5 minutes, Gin!" She could hear Hermione calling out for her.

"Coming." Ginny yelled back as she walk to the room where the bride and bridesmaids, well just maid of honor in this case, will walk up to the altar. She looked at Hermione and gasped. She was beautiful. A cream colored, figure hugging dress that drifts out to a full skirt with a silk veil.

"You're beautiful…" Ginny whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione said teary. "I'm so happy Ginny. I know you can't possible think your brother is handsome but I feel like the luckiest woman alive."

"Hermione, Ron is a great man, I couldn't be more happy for you. God knows you both have been beating around the bush for so long." Ginny joked.

"You know, I'm going to try to ignore that last comment." Hermione tried to glare at the redhead but failed. "You know I've loved your brother for so long and the wedding may not be much but I'll have a proper one later yet now…it is all I've ever dreamed of. Ever since Voldermort k-killed…killed my parents, you're my only family." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I just wish…that Harry was here. Draco is just as good as a best man but Harry was the one that went through everything with Ron. And oh Gods, Gin! I remember in first year when I told him…told him…Books and cleverness! There are more important things…" Hermione couldn't continue but Ginny knew what she was talking about.

"… Friendship and bravery and, oh, Harry, be careful!" Ginny whispered. Harry had told her about it later, much later but that always stood in her heart, the sincerity of it.

Hermione beamed as more tears fell but she knew that she had to go on.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's Harry bloody Potter." Ginny said, trying to assure her.

"Language Ginny." Hermione corrected even through she didn't sound mad at all.

"You're going to be fine." Ginny tried again.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know Hermione. Hush and dry your eye, the wedding's starting."

It went well, the whole wedding. Expect for Draco looking like she didn't exist, but overall, it went fine. Ron was being a nervous git but when he looked at Hermione, Ginny felt so, so proud of her brother. Hermione and Ron were oh, so perfect for each other. As they kissed, Ginny could feel that love floating around the couple. Wizard and witches were unlike muggles in the aspect that when they were with their soul mates, their power increased and blended together. Ron and Hermione by themselves were already so powerful but together, the room was vibrating.

Ginny stole a glance at Dra-Malfoy and saw that he was looking at her intently. His expression was blank but Ginny wasn't as good as holding in emotions. She could feel herself getting angry and her eyes pricking with wetness.

_Oh, well it doesn't matter! This is a wedding, no one will care if I cry and why do I have to cry? He doesn't have that much of an influence on me anymore. Get a hold of yourself Weasley! He's only Malfoy! Oh, sod it! It's no use and…Whoa! Why is he standing so close? Why is he gesturing at me? Does he want me to follow him? Well I guess I will…_

Ginny followed Draco out to the hall and he didn't look back but went into a unfamiliar room and when Ginny followed him in, he turned and close and locked the door behind him.

"Wha-!" Ginny started but Draco hushed her by putting his hand on her mouth.

"So Weasley, we meet again." Draco stated smoothly like it was by accident that they happen to end up in a lock closet together. Ha! Ginny was going to give him a piece of her mind when she saw the changes. The lines under his eyes, the dullness of his eyes, and his eyes itself. So empty and without feeling…

_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe, a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see…_

Draco Malfoy had changed. His haughty and arrogance hasn't changed, but his cruel demeanor has been faded by his changing of side. He looked so tired, so tired, maybe it is the war but everyone was tired, so tired… It was a tragedy that such great people would be caught up in this war. Ginny always thought that it was interesting that while wizard thought muggles were inferior when the muggles defeated Hitler in less time the wizarding world defeated Voldermort and Voldermort still lives on. Hitler and Voldermort have some surprising similarities. Both wanted a race to die, both wanted power, and both were ruthless.

…_more damage than a soul should see and do I try to change him, so hard not to blame him…_

He's been through so much, she'll give him that but why does he have to be so bloody difficult! She can't help but blaming him for all that he's done to her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"Why, being the best man! Even you should be smart enough to see that!" Draco answered rather mockingly.

"No, you git! Why are we here in the closest? I thought you made it clear to me that you didn't need me! Why are you doing this?" Ginny insisted.

"That Weasley is simply the question. Why am I here?" He started. "When we last spoke I told you that I loved you but didn't need you. It was the truth. And now don't get all riled up for nothing…" Ginny snorted "…Malfoys don't need people. People need Malfoys. I may have admitted that I love you but that was all. Now, I think that, being the Weasley you are, took this to mean that I didn't care about you. I do, I just don't need you."

"If you don't need the woman you love, how is that loving her?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Look Weasley, everyone around you needs you for something, wouldn't it be nice to come home to a man that doesn't need you, but simply wants you?" Draco lowered his voice to a whisper.

"No…I…I don't think it would be nice at all. Everyone wants to be needed." Ginny said, almost not believe herself.

"Everyone? Are you sure?" Draco continued in his husky voice.

"Y-Yes. Everyone." Ginny said softly. __

Draco smiled and started up again in that same husky voice.

"Merlin Weasley. Look at yourself, Granger and Weasley's going to need you to stop them from killing each other, Potter's going to need you to kill Voldermort and not kill himself for losing you, your mother's going to need you to keep her sane while her children are out there, and the whole of the wizarding world's going to need you to save them _and _the aurors are going to need you to keep them alive. Can't you see the one person that doesn't need you is the man that is in love with you and begging you to marry him?" Draco finally finished, closing the distance between them. He reached out and told her arm and pulled her into his. He put his hand on the small of her back and whispered. "Well, what do you say?"

"Who is that man and how can he love me is he doesn't need me?" Ginny asked, wanting him to finally say it. Draco ignored that question and pulled her further in and asked again.

"Wouldn't be better if you finally marry a man that doesn't_ need _you, but _want _you?" Draco asked huskily.

"Maybe…I don't know, Answer the question and I've…I've never met a man like that." Ginny whispered, suddenly aware that he was standing, oh, so close and he smelled so good, like smoke and rosewood.

"Don't lie, Weasley. You know I don't need you ever since you've known me and you've known I've want you since Potter kissed you that time in front of me and I attacked him." Draco whispered in a voice she only heard him use one time before, when he told her he loved her…

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe, would you say yes?" Draco asked.

"I would if you asked properly!" Ginny almost yelled, her famous Weasley temper rising. Draco ignored her protest and pulled her even closer.

"Will me marry me, Weasley?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Urgh! You are impossible, now it sounds like you could be asking my brother to ma-"

"What's your answer, Ginny?" Draco interrupted, searching for something in her eyes. Ginny's mouth suddenly became very dry as Draco lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. If was soft and fleeting.

"Yes."

He smiled and said, " Good, because I was lying. I do need you."

_Oh cause I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Read and Review please.


End file.
